


Bid My Heart Goodbye

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo met when Hanzo was supposed to kill Jesse's client. Jesse's way of handling it is a little self serving but hey, whatever gets the job done.Blackwatch Jesse and punk Hanzo.





	Bid My Heart Goodbye

The auction was in full swing, and Jesse wished he was anywhere else but here. Another boring job, another wealthy client who pissed off the wrong people and needed protection against assassins. Jesse sighed quietly as the auctioneer yapped on, his words near incomprehensible. Two hours and nothing exciting, and Jesse was almost ready to create trouble himself just to break the monotony.

Another half hour passed before Reyes' voice burst in his ear, informing a beyond grateful Jesse that the assassin they'd been warned about had entered. Jesse shifted his gaze to see, then straightened up as what felt like a bolt of lightning hit him when he laid eyes on the assassin.

All he could think for a few seconds was _holy smokes_. Even with the top half of his face hidden by the hood, Jesse could tell he was gorgeous. With the muscles visible even under the black jacket, the firm-looking chest, the strong jaw, the elegant black facial hair, the sculpted hands Jesse wanted to get personally acquainted with, he was a work of art made manifest. Jesse stared unabashedly, until Reyes' voice in his ear demanded his attention. Without taking his eyes off the assassin, he answered.

"I'll handle it." he relayed almost dazedly, removing his comm, ignoring the concerned snapping of his mentor. The stranger moved, and Jesse came to a decision. This one was a star in an otherwise empty sky, and if he didn't snatch him up, somebody else would. He watched from his corner as the stranger found a suitably hidden alcove, as those perfect lips framed words he couldn't hear. A slender hand reached back and took an arrow, deftly nocking it to the bowstring.

_Going once_

The beautiful stranger took aim, his muscular arms pulled taut, straining unfairly against the sleeves of his jacket.

_Going twice_

That pretty head raised enough to see an attractive silver bridge piercing, and focused brown eyes and-

_And I'm sold to the man with the black hood and the deadly weapon._

Jesse was across the room before he realized he'd moved, standing between the client and the arrow. Those beautiful eyes widened a fraction, though the arrow remained steadily aimed at his chest.

"Howdy there." he said, tipping his hat in a way he hoped looked dashing, "Are you a part of this here auction?"

"What?" the stranger snapped, and oh his voice was Heaven itself. Jesse felt his knees go weak at that one word.

"I asked if you were a part of the auction," Jesse managed to keep his voice steady, "because I've just about bid my heart goodbye."

"And what does that mean?" the stranger questioned tersely, his hands flexing distractingly on the bow. A stray lock of the silkiest black hair Jesse had ever seen slipped from some hidden hair tie to sway with the stranger's movements, and he felt his mouth go dry.

"It means I've never seen anyone looking so fine, and I'm interested in taking you out to dinner." The stranger froze. He seemed to take a moment to process what Jesse had said. Then his face went a deep red, and he took an involuntary step back, those exquisite eyes wide with surprise.

"That-That's stupid!" he sputtered, "You are an enemy, get out of my way! I... don't... want to shoot you?" the last part seemed directed at himself, a flash of alarm and _something_ crossing his face. A hope rose in Jesse's chest, and he latched onto it with an iron grip.

"Sorry to say," he shrugged helplessly, "but you've already hauled my heart away."

"Please, no more auction puns." the bow had lowered slightly, though the stranger didn't seem to notice. Jesse took it as a good sign.

"How's about I switch to bow and arrow puns instead?" Jesse asked cheekily, "Not that you need either, since your looks could kill, but I can think of quite a few that involve the shaft." The stranger's face turned even redder, and it was absolutely adorable. Jesse _had_ to have him.

"I should shoot you just for that." he scowled, but there was an undercurrent of amusement, a barely perceptible quirking of his lips that Jesse wanted to drag into the open.

"But you don't want to shoot someone so devilishly handsome, do you?" Jesse placed his finger daintily on the flat of the arrow, lowering it all the way. The stranger's eyes tracked his finger, and Jesse made sure their fingers brushed when he pulled it back. The stranger swallowed audibly, then seemed to shake himself.

"If this is a trick to make me lose focus-" he started threateningly, but was cut off by a vocal _I would never_. Jesse's sincerity seemed convincing enough, and those gorgeous eyes finally took in the rest of him, and Jesse hoped to God Above that he liked what he saw. The man looked at him, his gaze searching. They seemed to see into his very soul, and Jesse was happy to be a window. Then he suddenly turned, pressing a finger to his ear, speaking into what was presumably a comm.

"Sir, I'm going to call you back." he said into the comm. He pulled it out of his ear, and Jesse heard a tinny shouting before it was switched off.

"You will pay for dinner." he said to Jesse, "And there will be nothing physical beyond a possible kiss, _if_ I feel like it. If you don't show, I will find and kill you."

Yes. Jesse was going to marry this man.

"Sounds like a date." Jesse gave his sunniest smile, "Name's Jesse. I can't wait to sweep you off your feet."

"I am Hanzo." he introduced himself, and Jesse burned the name into his mind, "I can't wait to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the comments I get on my McHanzo fics, thank you all so much! I hope you guys like this one :)


End file.
